


Fallen Angel【上】

by Jessica682



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-17
Updated: 2019-06-17
Packaged: 2020-05-13 16:25:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19254859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jessica682/pseuds/Jessica682
Summary: 点梗回馈第五弹，C/A实锤，养成au，天使A养成【伪】小天使C，最终被恶魔推倒了，废话超多，所以分上下两篇发，下篇可能会开车，鬼知道我还要废话多久。





	Fallen Angel【上】

**Author's Note:**

> 点梗回馈第五弹，C/A实锤，养成au，天使A养成【伪】小天使C，最终被恶魔推倒了，废话超多，所以分上下两篇发，下篇可能会开车，鬼知道我还要废话多久。

   恶魔伪装成天使是要付出代价的，但为了自己爱的天使付出再多的代价也是值得的，再说了恶魔总是在撒谎不是吗？

 

　　Aziraphale惊慌失措的跑回了书店，他觉得自己有些头晕，他不确定是应该先去找到加百利做一次紧急报告还是应该坐下来喝一杯热可可缓一缓刚刚自己经历的事情。

 

　　他第一次见到Crowley是在诺亚从大洪水中幸存13年后，那时候他所在地区的人类数量少的可怜，他能轻而易举的找到一个僻静的地方舒展开翅膀，然后静静地观察着人类重建文明。

 

　　有一天，在他刚刚展开洁白羽翼的时候，他听到了身后的草丛里发出了沙沙的响声，他警惕的将羽翼收了起来慢慢的走近声音的源头。

 

　　突然一个红发金眸的小脑袋从草堆里冒了出来，Aziraphale舒了口气，刚想开口问问这个孩子是不是和家人走散了，接着他就被跌出草堆的男孩身后洁白的翅膀惊讶的发不出半点声音。

 

　　“对不起…”

 

　　“我看到你身后也有白色的翅膀我才跟过来的…”男孩有些不知所措的解释着，眼睛里似乎有泪珠在打转。Aziraphale急忙蹲下来安慰男孩，询问着他叫什么名字，怎么会在这里以及为什么不把翅膀收起来。

 

　　他只回答出了自己的名字是Crowley，对其他Aziraphale问出的所有问题都是摇摇头，他貌似都不知道自己其实是一名天使。

 

　　无奈之下Aziraphale只得先把这个小天使带回了自己的住处，Crowley看起来很高兴，他紧紧拉着Aziraphale的手像是生怕他突然消失一样。

 

　　回到住处后，Aziraphale先将小天使杂乱的不像样子的羽毛梳理好，Crowley眨着他的金色的大眼睛懵懂的听着Aziraphale讲着关于有关天使的一切。

 

　　“为什么所有的天使都在天堂而你在这里呢？”

 

　　“我是被派来向人间散播善行的天使，我会隐匿于人类之中来保证人间善良的存在。”

 

　　“那我也可以待在这里吗？”Crowley急切的问着。

 

　　“…”Aziraphale一时间不知道要怎么回答，按照规矩来说他应该立刻把走失在人间的天使送回到天堂。

 

　　“我想待在你的身边…”Crowley看出了Aziraphale的犹豫，于是他小声祈求着。

 

　　“但这…”Aziraphale不知道如何去拒绝这个小天使，尤其是那双金色的大眼睛里充满期待的看着他。

 

　　“好吧，但你得保证不乱惹麻烦。”Aziraphale最终还是对那双眼睛投降了，如果他拒绝说不定这个小天使又会再一次哭出来。

 

　　“我保证，Aziraphale！”Crowley紧紧抱住了Aziraphale的腿。Aziraphale笑着拍了拍这个小天使的头，不过他没看到Crowley带着笑意的眼里一瞬间闪过的竖瞳。

 

　　就这样他们一大一小天使开始了人间的共同生活，Aziraphale教会了Crowley如何去使用神迹以及如何控制住自己的翅膀。

 

　　Aziraphale原本Crowley只会留在人间一段时间就会想回到天堂去了，但这个小天使像是铁了心跟在他身边一样，他们一起去罗马吃了美味的牡蛎，还去看过莎士比亚的戏剧，即使Crowley全称都抱怨自己更喜欢喜剧…他们一起度过了5000多年的时光，Crowley也成长的比Aziraphale都要高了，同时有一些东西也在悄悄发酵着。

 

　　96年前的一个晚上，他们在喝着酒，原因是什么不重要，重要的是他们都喝醉了，Aziraphale瘫坐在椅子上对着Crowley傻笑着。

 

　　“你…唔…你在看什么？”Crowley被酒嗝噎了一下。

 

　　“你居然会真的一直待在我身边…”Aziraphale看着Crowley就像他是已经灭绝了的独角兽一般。

 

　　“为什么不？”Crowley金色的眼睛紧紧的盯着他。

 

　　或许是酒精的缘故Aziraphale凑近了他养大的天使，痴迷的回望着那双眼睛，他甚至没有注意到他靠的太近了，近到能感觉到Crowley留长的红发擦过了他的脸颊。

 

　　“你的眼睛真的很美…”Aziraphale用着称赞天父创世的虔诚说出了这句话。他感觉到一只手伸进了自己的头发里用力的缩短了他与Crowley的距离，接着嘴唇上有了湿润的触感，柔软的舌遛进了口腔搜刮着每一丝津液，重重的舔过他有些僵硬的舌根想要得到回应。

 

　　如果说要一名天使喝醉需要三瓶以上的波尔多红酒，那么要一名天使瞬间醒酒只需要一个法式深吻就足够了。

 

　　Aziraphale猛的推开了已经紧贴在他身上的Crowley，在没用神迹的最快速度下把自已锁回了卧室里。

 

　　Aziraphale靠在门上抚摸着自己发烫的嘴唇那里还残留着Crowley的气息，他有些紧张的听着门外的声音，不知是怕还是期待年轻的天使来敲响房门，但门外一直都是静悄悄的。

 

　　第二天Aziraphale忐忑的下楼后发现Crowley已经离开了，他所有的物品都消失的一干二净，好像这个陪伴了Aziraphale几千年的天使从未出现过一样。只有一封信静静地躺在昨晚他们醉酒的书桌旁。

 

　　信的内容很简短，Crowley告诉Aziraphale自己应该独立的在人世间生活了，不必担心，他会定期给天使音讯的。Aziraphale有些落寞的将信收进了抽屉内，这是他几千年里第一次察觉到自己不知道接下来应该去做什么。

 

　　但好在Crowley真的有定期给他音讯，每隔几年一张信纸就会在他毫无察觉的情况下出现在书店内，Aziraphale无论用什么神迹都不能从信上找出一丝蛛丝马迹能告诉他，那个害他担心的天使究竟跑到哪去了。

 

　　Aziraphale现在只知道这个小混蛋有了辆本特利。

 

————tbc————


End file.
